The Twilight Lake
by Inverted Madness
Summary: Midna gets one more chance to be with Link. I updated chapters 2 and 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N I own shit

A/N I own shit. What makes you think I own the LoZ franchise? This is one year after the events of Twilight Princess, and Link's eighteen in this story.

**Chapter 1**

Somewhere south of Ordon

The sun set on the grassy field, tinting the sky a rose color. Link stopped Epona beside a lake. Ordon catfish and greengills could be seen through the lipid water. An overhang by the lake made a good shelter for the night.

Link unsaddled Epona and let her graze beside the lake. He built up a fire and took his fishing pole out of the saddlebag. Link settled down on the lakeside to fish for his dinner. As he watched the fish dart around the bait, he couldn't help but think of his old friend.

The Twilight Realm

Midna stood by the side of the courtyard lake in the Twilight Realm. The lake was shaped into a perfect oval. Pillars lined the lakeside with black creepers climbing up them. It was the end of the normal days in the Twilight Realm, Midna smiled as the fascination with this day was the same as with the Light dwellers and the full moon. The sky was richer in color tan normal, an aurora of fire spread over the sky. The queen of the realm saw nothing in the beauty of the Twilight Realm around her.

Midna stared into the lake. The surface reflected the sky and the trails of the flame-like aurora.

She was starting to regret leaving Hyrule and Link, but she'd destroyed the Twilight Mirror, the only readily available way back the world of the Light was gone. She'd stood by this lake every day hoping that the legend of the Twilight Lake was true. Supposedly, when the monthly aurora appeared in the sky, the lake would become a gate to the world of Light. The legend hadn't been forgotten entirely; Twili mothers still threatened their children with throwing them into the lake.

Midna sighed; maybe it was just a myth made to scare unruly children. Midna turned to leave. The lake let off a chiming noise that turned into one of Link's wolf songs. Midna wheeled around and dropped to her knees at the lake edge.

A fuzzy cloud in the water showed her an image. It was as if she was looking up from the bottom of a lakebed. She saw a pole dangling over the water and a pair of feet in the water. There was scar on one sole shaped like a crescent moon. Link had one just like it from when he slipped on a rock. Midna'd popped up in front of him before he'd put his boots on and caused him to step on the rock. That was a nasty little episode.

"Link…" Midna leaned forward and as her fingers brushed the water's surface. She felt herself sucked into the lake in the world of the Light.

Back to the world of the Light

Link's pole wiggled.

"All right!" he yelled excitedly.

He started reeling in the fish. He got the fish to the surface and was about to unhook the fish when something exploded in the water. Link was thrown on his back. The fish escaped back into the water.

"What in Farore's name was that!" he shouted angrily. He jumped to his feet and saw the last person in the world he ever expected to see. "M…midna."

The Twilight Queen smirked showing off her fang, "Hi Link."

A/N: Anygood? Please tell.

Midna: Linky! Glomp

Link: Midna? Are you feeling like yourself?

Midna's hand: squeeze

Link: Ah! Yeah, you're yourself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I never thought I'd see you again," said Midna.

"I…but…Midna…?" Link stuttered.

"You haven't changed a bit."

"And neither have you," Link replied.

Except for the fact she was dripping wet and standing a twilight colored cloud in the water, she was the same. Midna stepped out of the lake, the cloud she had been standing in vanished.

Midna wrapped her arms around Link's neck and buried her head in his chest. Tears ran down her eyes.

"Link, I never thought I'd see you again."

When Midna left she had wanted to cry until the stars fell from the sky but she could only shed one in front of her love and that single tear shattered the Twilight Mirror.

Link stroked Midna's flame-red hair. "Midna…"

They stayed that way until Link fell asleep on his feet. Midna dragged him over to the bedroll that was spread out next to the fire. Midna, being a Twili, rarely slept but did so often when she was bored. Right now, she was bored, so lay down next to Link and slept a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but that was such a good cliffhanger, I couldn't resist.

Link: Can Twili's dream?

Midna: No, our dreams were taken away when we were banished from the Light.

Link: That's depressing…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To answer a question to one of my reviewers here's a blooper

A/N: To answer a question to one of my reviewers here's a blooper.

Midna wraps her arms around Link's neck, she lets her legs go limp and hangs there. Link yelps as they both fall over.

As you can see it does work even when Midna's taller but not well.

-- -- --

The sun peaked over the ridge in the distance turning the sky pink. The grass and Epona's fur glittered with morning dew in the sunlight. Fish jumped and darted around the lake while the bait they'd learned do fear was gone.

The sun picked an angle that sent the light right into Link's face. He blinked and rolled over away from the light. He blinked again and saw Midna kneeling on the lake edge.

"Midna?" Link asked groggily.

"How am I going to back now?" Midna brushed her fingers over the water, "That damn myth was true."

"Can go back to Dam Myth?" Link yawned.

"Zelda might know something about it."

"Elda might have it? What?"

Link sat down next to Midna and yawned. "What are you talking about?"

Midna frowned. Link's inability wake up and be alert still got on her nerves. Back then she couldn't do much about except yell in his ear when he didn't wake up fast enough for her but now…Midna smiled showing her fang off again.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Midna grabbed his head and pushed him under the water's surface, she pulled his head back out before he could drown.

Link coughed and spat out some water. "What was that for?"

"Link, be alert or you'll get killed, you were lucky last time."

Link, now clear-headed, thought back to when he hadn't woken up when Midna wanted him to, A.K.A. the crack of dawn. A couple of lizros tore up his saddlebag, scared Epona away, and took his sword all before he woke up. He had to track down Epona-who was looking for him and they just ended up going in circles for the entire morning. Then he had to go find the lizros and fight them off barehanded to get to his sword.

Midna remembered trying to wake him by kicking and pulling on his ears. It was a futile attempt because of her size, Link just rolled over on top of her. After that, whenever Midna wanted to wake him she'd yell in his ear. It was quite effective.

"Link, aren't you wondering how I got here?" Midna asked him.

"No, not really," he said. "I just do what I think is right."

"Sure…I fell into a lake and came out here."

Link blinked.

"Have you ever heard of the Twilight Lake? It's just like the Twilight Mirror but I don't know how to get back."

"Zelda knows, she told me about the lake. It supposedly opens to a dark realm every thirty years; I thought it might be the Twilight Realm. But uhhh…if the myths true then you're stuck here for thirty years."

Midna growled at the Hylian. "Stuck…here!"

"Zelda might know a way back but we can't back to Hyrule until the river drops."

"Back to Hyrule…?" Midna raised and eyebrow.

"We're in Hona."

"Hona?"

"Yeah, it's where we get new goats and horses."

"What about the river?"

"I don't know when the river will drop. There might be a crossing farther up river."

"Then let's go Link."

A/N: Two words, Writer's Block


End file.
